


Closer, Closer Still [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Outsider, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Todos lo ven excepto Derek y Stiles.





	Closer, Closer Still [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer, Closer Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831306) by [RoseByAnyOtherName17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Erica estaba mirando de Derek a Stiles otra vez, con los ojos brillantes de diversión. A pesar de que había mucho espacio en la cocina para los dos, parecían muy decididos a entrar en el espacio del otro, y luego bromeaban sobre ello. Ambos estaban haciendo cupcakes para el veintitrés cumpleaños de Boyd, a pesar de que Boyd ni siquiera le gustaban mucho los cupcakes, y había mucho en esa imagen que Erica quería ver, como a Derek con un honestamente muy buen delantal, y a Stiles cubiertos en azúcar glasé.

No podía recordar cómo había empezado. Stiles estaba en la cocina, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Y entonces de repente Derek le riño por montar un lio en la encimera, y por lo que pudo recoger de la repentina ráfaga de palabras, parecía que Derek pensaba que Stiles no estaba haciendo el glaseado correctamente. —Estás usando mucha mantequilla —dijo acaloradamente.

—No critiques mi glasé, hombre de las cavernas —replicó Stiles con rabia, empujando a Derek en el pecho y dejando una mancha blanca sobre la tela oscura.

—No soy un hombre de las cavernas. 

—Bueno, pues haz algo útil y empieza a batir. Me llevará el doble de tiempo si tengo que hacer esto solo. 

Y ahora Erica estaba apoyada contra la puerta, pasando completamente desapercibida por cualquiera de ellos mientras se movían entre sí. Ambos se quejaban  profusamente, pero vió la forma en que Derek deliberadamente se presionó contra la espalda de Stiles para alcanzar y agarrar la batidora. Vio cómo Stiles inclinaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, de modo que la boca de Derek tocó su oreja un poco. Derek tardó más  de lo que debía  en alejarse, con mucho más tanteo de lo que era necesario para la batidora, especialmente para un hombre lobo.

Y seguían discutiendo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando ambos latidos del corazón revoloteaban locamente por aquellos segundos que se estaban tocando. Erica sacudió la cabeza, divertida. No tenían ni idea.

* * * *

Isaac había decidido hace mucho tiempo que odiaba cuando Erica tenía razón sobre algo. Se quedó con una idea insoportable. Pero por una vez, ella no estaba diciendo nada al respecto. Lo único que había hecho era decirle a Isaac y a Boyd que prestaran atención a Derek durante un rato. —Tened cuidado —dijo ella. Derek estaba trabajando con Stiles en ese momento. Scott podría ser el alfa ahora, pero Stiles siempre había respondido mejor a Derek diciéndole qué hacer (y con mejores argumentos, lo que empujó a Derek a tratarlo de la misma manera que trataba a los hombres lobo). Insistía en que Stiles se centraran más en la velocidad que en la fuerza. —Eres el emisario—, le recordó, dando vueltas a Stiles como un depredador. —No eres tan fuerte, pero eres tan útil como el resto de nosotros, tal vez más. Deaton te enseñó todo lo que sabía, y ahora tienes que poner en práctica todo lo que puedas. 

Stiles parecía casi aburrido mientras volvía la cabeza para mirar a Derek. Isaac habría pensado que incluso tenía sueño, si sus ojos no estuvieran siguiendo los movimientos de Derek. —Deaton ya me contó todo esto —le recordó a Derek con las manos en los bolsillos. —Repitiéndolo cada sesión de entrenamiento no va a entrar mejor en mi cabeza de lo que ya está. Humano escuchumizado, ¿recuerdas? Siempre van a venir a por mi primero.

Derek parecía más frustrado que amenazante ahora.— ¡Eso es lo que trataba de decir! Tienes que ser más rápido que ellos, más inteligente. ¡Necesitas ser capaz de anticipar y contrarrestar cualquier movimiento que hagan hacia ti en cualquier escenario! 

—Lo sé—, dijo Stiles, y la comisura de su boca se contrajo cuando se lanzó contra Derek. Era inesperado, incluso para Isaac, quien había estado prestando mucha atención a los latidos de su corazón, como estaba seguro que Derek estaba haciendo. Stiles agarró la muñeca de Derek y se retorció para que ambos aterrizaran en el suelo, y Stiles lanzó su mano al aire. Se levantó y se alejó de Derek, lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser agarrado por el hombre lobo. Cuando Derek fue a correr tras él, se detuvo. Stiles estaba a sólo un par de pies de distancia, sonriendo ampliamente. Había rodeado a Derek con una impenetrable barrera de ceniza de montaña.

Isaac se echó a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Derek, incapaz de detenerse incluso cuando lanzó una mirada venenosa en su dirección. —¿Qué estabas diciendo? —Dijo Stiles, de pie justo fuera de su alcance. Lydia y Allison aplaudían desde el porche, y un resplandor de algo parecido a orgullo pasó por la cara de Derek antes de volver a su gruñido habitual.

—Eso no estuvo mal —,dijo Derek. —De Verdad. Pero déjame salir. 

Stiles seguía sonriendo. —No sé, creo que quiero disfrutar de esto un poco más —,dijo. Isaac puso los ojos en blanco. La universidad no había hecho madurar a Stiles mucho, pero realmente no podía culparlo en este caso. Tirar a Derek era bastante complicado cuando no lo esperaba. En el entrenamiento, era casi imposible.

—¡Stiles! —Derek lo estaba mirando ahora.

Stiles se inclinó para romper la línea, e Isaac sabía lo que iba a suceder antes de hacerlo.

Derek se lanzó hacia adelante, cogiendo a Stiles por los brazos y empujándolo hacia atrás contra las hojas. Se posó sobre Stiles triunfalmente, sonriéndole, con su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo. Stiles sonrió de reojo, se inclinó y plantó un beso en los labios de Derek, y aprovechó el momento de sorpresa para sacar los brazos del agarre de Derek y volverse a poner en pie.

Por una vez, Isaac no pensó que tuviera un problema con Erica por tener razón en algo.

* * * *

Scott rodó los ojos cuando, una vez más, Derek y Stiles estaban discutieron por quién usaría el sillón del papá de Stiles. —¡Es mi casa! —,dijo Stiles en voz alta, empujando a Derek para conseguir que saliera de él. —¡Mi casa mis reglas! 

—Soy más grande y más fuerte que tú, —respondió Derek, relajándose de nuevo en el cuero. —Tendrías que conseguir una excavadora para sacarme de aquí. 

—¿Oh, sí? —Stiles se agachó y agarró la caja de Derek de M&Ms directamente de su regazo. Derek hizo un ruido irritado, tratando de agarrarlo con las manos, pero Stiles ya estaba fuera de alcance.—  Lucha conmigo.

Scott observó con diversión mientras Derek se ponía en marcha hacia Stiles. Stiles arrojó la caja a través de la habitación y se lanzó alrededor de Derek para aterrizar en la silla. Para cuando Derek había recuperado sus M&Ms, Stiles se había puesto una manta sobre él y estaba encrespado como una pelota en la silla. Sacó la lengua a la expresión asesina de Derek.

Algo en los ojos de Derek se ablandó un poco, y él sin ceremonia alguna cogió a Stiles, manta incluida, y lo arrojó al suelo. Stiles se levantó de nuevo, tiró la manta sobre la cabeza de Derek y se apretó contra el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de Derek y el brazo de la silla. No era una tarea fácil, porque Stiles había crecido mucho desde la escuela secundaria, y Derek nunca había sido un hombre pequeño, pero unos momentos después, tenía sus piernas arrojadas sobre Derek y colgando de un lado de la silla, y Derek tenía un brazo alrededor de Stiles para poder arreglar la manta sobre ambos.

Scott no pudo reprimir su risa cuando Derek entregó a Stiles un M&M, y tuvo que subir al cuarto de baño para conseguir controlarse. 

* * * *

De alguna manera, Allison pensó que Derek y Stiles lograron tener una discusión incluso en medio de una luchar contra un grupo de vampiros. Vampiros, por el amor de Dios. Y pensaba que lo había visto todo en la escuela secundaria.

Estaba encaramada en un árbol por encima de la acción, apuntando con cuidado al claro de abajo y disparando flechas directamente a las cabezas de los vampiros cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No hacían mucho, ya que solo conseguía detenerlos unos segundos para sacar las flechas, pero era suficiente para que los hombres lobo ganaran el control una y otra vez.

Stiles se movía rápidamente de vampiro a vampiro, forzando puñados, de lo que había dicho era muérdago en polvo, por la garganta de cada uno de ellos. — _Los incapacita el tiempo suficiente para incrustares plata en corazón_ —, les había contado antes de emboscar al clan.— _Solo tenéis que retenerlos lo suficientemente para que pueda hacerlo._

Derek gritaba a Stiles por el claro, enfrentándose a un vampiro mientras lo hacía. —¡Eres un idiota, Stiles! Tu brazo va a estar completamente desgarrado al final de la noche! ¡Van a por ti! 

El vampiro había reído histéricamente, como si la idea de convertir a Stiles fuera divertida, o tal vez la idea de golpearlo. Allison pensó que realmente no debía estar tan seguro, sobre todo cuando tres de los cinco ya estaban en el suelo, esperando a que Stiles los atravesara con plata.

—¡Tendría que beber algo de su sangre para eso! —gritó Stiles con furia, agarrando a uno por la barbilla y abriendo la boca. Hizo caso omiso de los colmillos relucientes a punto de clavarse en su mano, y dejo caer el muérdago por la boca. Le obligó a cerrar la boca y esperó a que surtiera efecto mientras luchaba contra Boyd e Isaac. —¡Y confía en mí, prefiero los hombres lobo a los vampiros, cualquier día! —Finalmente se dirigió a Derek, que esta luchado contra el último vampiro por el suelo y abrió la mandíbula tan ampliamente que Allison estaba bastante segura de que la había roto. En el momento en que el vampiro se cayó, Derek comenzó a seguir a Stiles por ahí, todavía reprendiéndolo a su espalda cuando empezó con el primer vampiro que había sido paralizado.

Stiles empujó la plata con tanta violencia en el corazón del segundo vampiro que se sintió en el aire el ruido de las grietas al romperse su caja torácica. Allison se estremeció ante el sonido, mirando a Stiles sorprendida. Ella no pensaba que fuera capaz de tal daño. —Oh, Dios mío, Derek, ¿puedes callarte cinco minutos mientras mato a estos cabrones? ¡Puedes hacer de papá protector cuando acabe! 

Derek parecía herido. —No estoy siendo un padre protector, estoy... 

Stiles levantó una mano, deteniéndolo incluso mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el tercer vampiro. —En casa —dijo en breve, y Allison estaba bastante segura de que no estaba imaginando el triste tono de su voz. Saltó del árbol y se encontró con los ojos de Erica desde el otro lado del claro. Intercambiaron expresiones resignadas.

* * * *

Boyd estaba intentando dormir en el sofá de Derek cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Abrió un ojo para ver a Stiles entrando con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro, y Derek le siguió de cerca cubierto de lo que parecía, y olía, como mierda de caballo. Boyd ocultó una sonrisa contra el brazo, cerrando de nuevo el ojo. Obviamente habían estado entrenando de nuevo.

—Posiblemente sea el truco más sucio que hayas usado -—dijo Derek furiosamente. —En serio, Stiles ¿Realmente tuviste que empujarme a la mierda de caballo? 

—Funcionó, ¿verdad? —Stiles sonaba satisfecho. —Elegí ese árbol por una razón Derek. 

—¡Me has utilizado como un trampolín humano! 

—Lo que te empujó hasta la mierda— dijo Stiles casi con paciencia. —En serio. Necesitas una ducha.

—Que va, Sherlock, —Boyd murmuró contra su brazo. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que Derek lo miraba furioso.

Hubo un repentino grito y un ruido de náuseas, y Boyd se sentó perezosamente para ver a Stiles sosteniendo la camisa de Derek lejos de él entre dos dedos. Los pantalones vaqueros de Derek le golpearon en el pecho un segundo después, y de repente Stiles parecía y olía tan mal como lo hacía Derek. —¡Hijo de puta! —Gritó Stiles. —¡Qué diablos, Derek,lo dijo Boyd, no yo!

Derek no respondió. Sólo agarró la mano de Stiles y arrojó su ropa al porche. Luego despojó a Stiles de su camisa, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del humano, y la arrojó también. Stiles retrocedió cuando Derek cogió el botón de sus vaqueros. Boyd apartó la vista, sintiéndose de repente como si se estuviera inmiscuyendo en algo extremadamente privado.

—También necesitas una ducha —dijo Derek innecesariamente, y Boyd se relajó cuando los oyó subir. Si no follaban en la ducha, iba a golpear algo. Llevaban así desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

* * * *

No tuvieron sexo en la ducha. 

Sin embargo, tuvieron relaciones sexuales en la cama de Derek. 

Y cuando se despertaron, lo hicieron de nuevo.

* * * *

La próxima vez que la manada se reunió en la casa de Derek, Stiles y Derek estaban haciendo la cena. Todavía se peleaban, todavía se acercaban innecesariamente entre sí, y Derek estaba tan malhumorado como siempre. Pero cada pocos minutos se detenía para enterrar la nariz en el cabello de Stiles y esconder una sonrisa, y Stiles presionaba besos suaves en su hombro, como la cosa más natural del mundo.

FIN


End file.
